


Fluffy Rivalry

by gumbelievable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carefree, Castiel is a Nephil so he has angel powers but is same age as Dean, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Nephil Castiel (Supernatural), Nephilim, Quadruple Drabble, Short One Shot, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbelievable/pseuds/gumbelievable
Summary: AU where nephilim Castiel and human Dean are 10 year old kids and best friends. Short fluffy story about them playing like regular happy-go-lucky kids in the woods.Dean wants to play out a bitter battle between sworn enemies. But Castiel is unconvinced that sworn enemies is really a thing, and is pretty sure epic duels probably end with the enemies kissing most of the time.This is my first attempt at a Drabble variant and I enjoyed trying to keep the story short. It fit the theme of simpler times for the protagonists.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	Fluffy Rivalry

“Cas, do you want to play pirates?”, Dean asks.

“Sure Dean. I like playing with you.”

Dean finds a good-sized stick to be his imaginary saber.

“Ok, you will be the British navy officer trying to capture or kill me, and I will be the pirate captain.”

“Do we get to kiss?”, Castiel asks.

“No Cas, this is a serious rivalry. They don’t get all mushy and lovey-dovey.”

“Oh okay”, Castiel shrugs.

“Arrr, ye scurvy dog let’s see if you can fight as well as ye sail,” says Dean in his best pirate voice.

“For crimes against the crown, your life is forfeit and death by stick will be swift, god willing,” replies Castiel in a cold tone.

The two boys thrust, parry, and dodge each other with their stick sabers. Dean makes use of a lot of pirate puns and “Arrr” every couple words.

Castiel gains the advantage and has Dean pinned against a large oak tree. However, Dean refuses to yield, and instead he turns and climbs up the tree. 

Dean seats himself on one of the sturdy branches and heckles Castiel. “Arrr, you will rue the day ye went after the best pirate of the seven seas.”

Castiel looks up at Dean perched on the branch with worry. A moment later Dean slips and is about to crash to the ground from a twelve-foot fall. 

Whoosh. Castiel appears directly below Dean and easily catches him in his arms before Dean has hit the ground.

“Is this where I get to kiss the pirate?” Castiel asks shyly.

“Fine. But don’t get mushy we have a bitter rivalry that needs to be taken seriously.”

Castiel is still holding Dean cradled in his arms when he leans in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Really? On the lips Cas? That is not what sworn enemies do.”

“Where would you rather me kiss you?” Castiel asks.

“Ugh, no more mushy stuff Cas.”

Castiel places Dean back on his feet and rolls his eyes, “Okay Dean.”

“Who’s Dean? I am the dread pirate Blackbeard ye scurvy knave,” Dean says.

“The British empire will bury you in a nameless pit once you have been executed,” Castiel replies.

The friends continue swashbuckling with their stick sabers, and Castiel does his best to not get too mushy during their serious rivalry. Although Dean thinks to himself, he doesn’t really mind mushy sometimes.


End file.
